The Silver Dagger
by FangirlManiacs
Summary: A thrilling tale taking place in England, during the 1800's. Clove is a experienced, highly trained assassin of the time. When she receives her next assignment she must kill a gentleman of the court. In her plan, there is only one fatal flaw; she is falling in love with her target. Stay tuned for an amazing collaboration story. A story of much Clato, CatoXClove.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Assignment**

_****DISCLAIMER! SADLY I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR THE CHARACTERS CATO & CLOVE; SUZANNE COLLINS OWNS THEM.****_

The date was March 3rd of 1829, Clove walked down the cobblestone streets hugging her coat to her thin body. As the young woman sauntered through the streets she heard the crunch of icy snow beneath her feet. Her hips swayed with every step, and she felt the smooth leather thigh sheath holding several sharpened knives, her weapon of choice, rub gently against her skin under her elegant black silk dress. The sun was just meeting the earth, and the street lamps were slowly coming to life, sending a warm glow on her pale skin, illuminating her hidden features. Her long black hair splayed across her back as she gracefully strode toward the tavern to meet her next client. When she finally made her way to the local pub it was dark in the streets, _'almost as dark as my heart'_, she thought with a smirk. Pushing open the door, lively sounds burst out from the tavern; music, laughter, and feet tapping. She breathed in the sharp, ripe scent of beer. As she set foot into the tavern several eyes hungrily feasted on her appearance; slim, graceful, and dark, so very dark. She spotted a man at the bar who wore a red scarf as a trademark, she quickly flitted through the drunken crowd towards him. On her way, she bumped into a tall stranger whose breath, strangely, didn't hold the stench of alcohol. Slightly startled, she looked up, her dark eyes met his bright blue ones, and she couldn't help her eyes from lingering for longer than necessary. Forcing herself to look away, she mumbled a quick apology and hurried on toward the man in the red scarf. Clove sat upon the bar stool beside her client and ordered a glass water. She then turned to him.

"Two hundred." She told him quietly.

His eyes bulged out, "That's way over priced!" he hissed back.

"It's a dirty deed, killing." Clove said, her voice showing confidence. She sipped the cold glass of water that seemed to appear out of no where.

"Fine, two hundred. Do the deed first, then you'll be paid in full." The man stated.

"I want half now." She leaned forward and whispered demandingly in his ear. Slowly the man reached into his pocket and slipped out a bill. She reached for it, but he quickly snatched it away. He grinned pervertedly, but Clove was smarter than he ever imagined. Her hands slithered up his chest and she quickly plucked the bill from his hand. The client slightly frazzled, mumbled a curse and sipped his drink. She smirked at him with ease, "So who's the subject?"

"Here." the man slid her a classified file. She eagerly picked it up and thanked the man for his time. Clove hurried home and opened the file to see the icy blue eyes staring back at her. She gasped and quickly slammed the folder shut in horror.

**CATO'S P.O.V.**

It was over so fast, their eyes meeting. I tried to shake it off, but those dark eyes were unimaginably beautiful. The images played over and over in my head; their collision, their eyes meeting, her hair whipping down around her like a veil of darkness, and she looked away, then her mumbled apology that barely reached my ears. My mind buzzed with the need to see those eyes again. I've never seen anyone quite like her and then I wondered what a lady like her was doing in a pub of all places. When I saw her meet up with a man, I decided to keep the rules of propriety intact and continued walking towards the door to exit the pub, fighting the swarm of drunkards. When I finally made it to the cool air of spring I took a deep breath of the chilly air. I walked down the street towards home when I saw a glint of shining silver hidden in the leftovers of mushy snow. Stopping to investigate, I felt the cool metal against my forefinger and then retreated in pain as my finger began to drip scarlet into the white snow. I wince, but go on to sweep away the snow. There before me is a small silver dagger, a throwing knife really, the hilt beautifully engraved, and it holds a small emerald. Though my first thought was to sell the expensive looking knife, I instead picked it up and pocketed it without a single soul to see the deed.

**CLOVE'S P.O.V.**

I know I will have to kill this man, whomever he may be. I hadn't bothered to open the folder again to read about him. I often like to let my mind wander._ Who is the man with the blue eyes? What did he do? Does he have a family? Is he a murderer too? Why would this client want him dead? Where would I find him? How long would it take to find him?_ This went on for a couple of days before I decided to finally open the folder and read more about the man, I would need a plan. I winced when I saw the picture again. Then I quickly flipped through the papers, reading more. His name is Cato Hadley, he's a gentleman of the court, known for his unusually brutal nature. I read an article about how he had once strangled an enemy to death; with his bare hands. Shuddering at the thought that I have to somehow kill this brutal man, I kept reading. But then I unraveled the past. He had no family. No one left to love. His mother died of scarlet fever and his father was sent to rot in jail for an unknown crime. What saddened me the most was that his sister, at only age _twelve_, was brutally raped and murdered. I slammed the folder shut and worked out a strategy. I'd have get close to him, to earn his trust first, then catch him off guard so he doesn't have a chance to fight back. _'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer' _as my father taught me. I contemplated what I should tell my client, Mr. Beauregard wouldn't be happy that this plan was time consuming. Before I thought into too much detail, I wrote the letter to my client. I dolled up a bit and walked to the bookstore where Mr. Hadley was reported to be a frequent visitor. As strode through the door of the corner shop, a bell rang overhead. I busied myself in a book that wasn't all that interesting. When I turned to purchase the book I bumped into my target. I didn't want to look up into his eyes, not just yet.

"Sorry ma'am" the man said sincerely.

It was then that I peered up into his heavenly eyes, my long hair gracefully flowing down my shoulders. The man froze, and he didn't say a word, but I knew his heart skipped a beat. It was him. _The man I have to_ kill. 

**(A/N) Hey this is my first story. It's a collab! **  
**Clove the Demigod from Amity (Check out my Facebook!) & Trishkabob (My friend who's writing with me!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) I LEFT YA'LL WITH CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHA! Read and Review please!**

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

****DISCLAIMER! SADLY I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR THE CHARACTERS CATO & CLOVE; SUZANNE COLLINS OWNS THEM.****

**CATO'S P.O.V.**

My heart skipped what felt like a million heartbeats. I recognized those eyes immediately. It was _her_, the girl from the tavern. I couldn't believe I'd run into her again, my favorite book store of all places. Her eyes lured me in, and I was speechless in her presence. 

I examined her face for any emotions, but nothing was there. This woman stood before me, motionless like a statue. I rushed to apologize, but I stumbled on my words after that. Suddenly, my mouth went dry and I couldn't speak. 

The maiden's cheeks turned a bright shade of crimson matching her full, naturally pouty lips. Her rosy cheeks tainted the creamy complexion of her pale skin. Her striking, raven-colored hair stood out from the delicate face it covered. The young woman's eyes were haunting, I'd dreamt about them for days. Up close you could see the irises were nearly black, a shade of stormy, dark charcoal, framed with eyelashes limitless and the color of ebony. Snapping me out of my reverie, was the girl's soft voice. Don't let it fool you, her voice was smooth but it had a low mysterious depth, that made you shiver. 

"Have I met you before?" She started out, tucking a book into her delicate embrace. 

"Not formally," I smartly remarked with a gravelly voice. 

"My name is Clove." 

"Well it's a pleasure, Clove," I settle with a kiss on her hand, my lips brushing the soft, supple skin of her hand. "The name is Cato." I allow myself to mention. Her lips twisted into a sly grin. That little change in her lips made my head spin and my mouth dry again. 

"Lovely name sir,," she politely curtseyed, "Might I ask you to tea, Cato?" 

The blush on my cheeks must have been obvious. I've never had a woman ask me to tea before, I usually asked the woman, out of chivalry of course. This was new, and mysterious. I thought for a minute then responded with a smirk playing on my lips. 

"I would love to, madame." 

**CLOVE'S P.O.V.**

After asking my target to tea, Cato so eagerly bought me the book I plucked off the shelf. I went home with mind-boggling contradictions. How could such a gentleman be _so_ brutal? I shook away all of the thoughts. The gentleman he was being wasn't going to fool me, I know what he did. For heaven's sakes he _strangled _someone to death! I wasn't going to take it lightly. 

Being a normal young lady was my job tonight. I ambitiously attacked my closet in order find the perfect outfit for afternoon tea. When I pulled a garment from the rack, I froze. There in the back of the closet was one of the gowns my mother left for me when she died. I had completely forgotten about it. 

I tried the garment on without hesitation. It slipped on and fitted to my curves—or what little curves were there— flawlessly. The dress was orange, the color of a burning flame, I had always thought. It was a subtle a-line fit that went to my mid-calf, tea-length. The top was simple with basic seams, but the full skirt had small beads sewn onto it. They glinted in the sunlight that dripped through my bedroom window. I just knew that I _had _to wear this gown. 

By the time I finished my minimal makeup, it was already 2 o'clock. I strapped on my thigh sheath of weapons and froze. How could I have missed it before? My favorite knife, the one my father gave me, was missing. In a panic, I looked around my home, searching for the precious silver dagger. I finally decided to finish looking after tea. I slipped out the door, bound for Cato's estate. 

**(A/N): I am terribly sorry for not updating this in a while! School work is overwhelming, but nonetheless a chapter shall emerge! Short chapter sorry :(**

**I thought about writing a Percabeth Fanfic. Yay or Nay? Let me know guys!**

**~Clove the Demigod from Amity (Check me out on Facebook!)**


End file.
